Hope for Light
by Jeabird
Summary: Kari and T.K. are in love with each other but are too afraid to admit so it's time for a plan to be kicked into action to get the two together. Follow them as it comes to the Valentine's Day Dance that holds the ending. [I'm sorry, I can't describe this well.]
1. Author's Note

So, I just feel like I should mention something about this story. First and foremost – this is the first time I tried to right an outright romance type of story.

There are three chapters but two are essentially the exact same.

Chapter One – Hope

The story is told through T.K.'s perspective and follows T.K. throughout the story.

Chapter Two – Light

The story is told through Kari's perspective and follows Kari throughout the story.

Chapter Three – Courageous Friendship

The story is told through Davis's perspective and follows Davis throughout the story.

Davis's part is the most different and in my mind a bit more interesting. It also has parts in it that are not included in T.K. and Kari's parts. You could get away with reading either T.K. or Kari's, however, Davis's is a nice supplement that you don't get the complete story of if you don't read it but it makes sense without reading it as well.

Also, fun fact this was originally only going to be told through one perspective. As I tried to start writing I couldn't decide between T.K. and Kari. I started to write the story in both perspectives and then it just clicked. It continued for the whole story and I figured that I would offer both perspectives for the story. Davis's perspective kind of happened because I have parts that involved him that was important but Kari and T.K. weren't around him. I wrote them and thought about putting his perspective off to the side but then it evolved and gave him his own story within this story so I added it in as well to be open to be read.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

**Chapter One:** Hope

 _THURSDAY – Morning_

[T.K.'s P.O.V]

I laughed slightly as I looked at the flier that was pinned on the announcement board. It had caused a lot of chatter among everyone. I was a bit surprised that the school had decided to host a dance for Valentine's Day. Apparently the student council had pushed to have it held.

"I don't understand why so many people are getting excited about the dance." I glanced at the boy who sat beside me, he had made the comment.

He looked bored, if not slightly angry.

"It's different Jasper." He rolled his eyes but looked at me.

"I guess, it's something that my school always did. It was just a bitter reminder to those who were on the outside just how much they were disliked by the others." I gave a nervous smile – not really knowing how to respond to that.

Jasper Mason, he moved here from America a couple months ago. From what I gathered though he had lived in Japan previously. I think he once mentioned he was born here by moved to America for a couple of years for some reason.

"It will kind of be interesting to see who goes with who." My eyes trailed to Kari.

Kari was sitting on the other side of the room by Yolei and Mika. Mika was a recent friend that Kari had gained. I smiled as I watched Kari laugh at something that was said. She was smiling so brightly. I was a bit embarrassed when Kari noticed me looking but she only smiled a bit bigger – before turning to Yolei who had whispered something into her ear.

"You going to ask her to the dance?" I jumped and looked to Jasper, who now wore a teasing grin.

"N-no, why would I?" We were only friends.

"Oh come on, even _I_ can tell you like her T.K. and I haven't even known you for a year." I was going to try and deny it but he just gave me a flat look.

"Why not found some courage and tell her?" I looked away from him, glancing at Kari.

Kari was blushing while Mika and Yolei were laughing – they seemed to be teasing her slightly actually. I did want to ask Kari to the dance. I wanted to tell her that I did like her. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather stay friends with her than ruin our relationship. Being friends was better than having that awkward friendship that drifts after a rejection.

"Friends are better than nothing." I was fine with how it was now.

"You say that now." When Davis popped in and raced to Kari I looked away.

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't pay attention to them – I knew what Davis was here for.

Class was about to start so Davis was risking punishment. Davis was in a different class than Kari and I this year. Davis was unhappy about the fact that he was in a different class than Kari. Even more disheartened by the fact that Kari and I were together in class.

"Really?" Jasper was looking at me with that asked me if I was serious.

"Why'd you look away the moment that Davis came in?" I sighed.

"I know he's going to ask Kari to the dance." He nodded.

"Exactly, you don't like the idea that she'll go with someone else. You want her to go with you or no one." I shook my head.

"She can go with whoever she wants to go with." I looked back to Kari and found that Davis was grinning ear from ear.

"Yeah but that won't stop you from being jealous." My hand twitched.

Jealously. Can I really be jealous when she isn't even my girlfriend? She was just my friend. She wouldn't ever be my girlfriend. I watched as Davis laughed softly before scratching the back of his head. He shook his head before blotting out the door. Probably back to his class so he wouldn't get in trouble. Getting in trouble would make it so you couldn't go to the dance.

 _THURSDAY – Lunch_

I sat at my desk, the classroom was slowly emptying out. It was lunch time. I listened as people made plans tried to figure out where to find specific people – planning to ask them to the dance. I glanced at Kari. How hard would it be to walk over there and ask her to the dance? How hard would it be to tell her that I like her? How hard would it be to remain friends if she rejected me? How awkward would our friendship be if she rejected me?

Jasper stood, "I swear, you think too much."

"Of course I do! What if she rejects me?" I'd rather be friends with her than nothing at all.

"What if she accepts you?" I stared at Jasper – he gave me a looking.

"Seriously, what if she accepts you?" I looked away.

"I'd be happy and hopefully we would be able to be go out." I watched as Yolei and Mika left, leaving Kari behind.

Yolei and Mika were laughing. Yolei caught my eye and just smiled before they exited the classroom.

"T.K.!" My eyes snapped to Kari, she had approached me.

Jasper laughed slightly, patted my back and walked away. He left the classroom quickly but gave me a look that dared me to say something. I gave a nervous laugh and looked back to Kari. She was smiling as she stood there, her arms tucked behind her back but I could see her bento.

"Hey Kari." I stood up.

"Ready to go to lunch?" I gulped.

If I ate lunch with her today, I might blurt it out. I didn't want to cause any issues.

"S-sorry, I have to go to the library. I need to finish the homework that's due next class." She frowned.

"You didn't finish it? It was pretty easy." Ah crap, reason – I need a reason!

"I ended up going to the Digital World last night, Tentomon told Izzy that something strange was going on and Izzy asked Patamon and me to take a look at it. Patamon and I lost track of time last night and stayed too long by accident." I felt horrible lying to her.

"Oh, do you need any help?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I'll be fine." I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm going to head to the library now so I have enough time to complete it." She nodded but I noticed the worried look.

I gave a reassuring smiling before quickly leaving the room. I hung my head once out of the sight and I felt horrible. I lied to her. I didn't like the fact that I lied to her. I didn't want to lie to her. The words just wanted to gush out and tell her that I loved her. Not even just ask her to the dance but confess to her. I couldn't risk ruining our friendship though.

I accidently ran into someone and on instinct I reached out and grabbed their arm – stopping them from falling. Blue eyes revealed surprise yet there was a flash of concern. I released her arm and took a step backwards.

"Hey, you ok T.K.?" I forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about bumping into you Kasper." She shook her head.

"It's no problem, you seemed pretty distracted though. Are you sure you're ok?" It seemed like she was analyzing me.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." She shrugged and began to walk away.

"Alright, good luck in figuring out what to do with your feelings. Just don't give up hope of the best though." I stiffened and looked at her over my shoulder.

The way she said that hinted at her knowing. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew about me liking Kari, even if she is in a different class because Jasper was her brother. Besides we've talked and I've even asked for vague advice before without giving her any context really. She might've just put things together. What surprised me though was her bringing _hope_ up. The way she threw it out made me question if she knew somehow.

"Kasper, do you-"

"I have to go, I need to go and ask Davis something." She flashed a grin before she pretty much ran off down the hall, hurrying towards the lunchroom.

I sighed and just shook my head. I entered the library and headed to a table in the back. I had finished all of my homework so I didn't really have anything to do here. I sat my backpack down and pulled out my D Terminal to see if anything was going on.

 _THURSDAY – After School_

I watched as Kari looked at her phone. Something must've happened. I looked at Jasper when he nudged me. I tilted my head and he just motioned to the paper on his desk. He needed my notes for the other day. He had thought he would be good without them but since we have test tomorrow he wanted to borrow them and study. I nodded and pulled my notebook back out and handed it to him. He smiled and tucked it into his bag.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"No problem." I glanced to Kari, she was talking to Yolei but she looked worried.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." I grabbed my bag and walked over to Kari's desk, not waiting for him to respond.

"What's going on?" I knew there were few things that would cause someone to text Kari during school.

"We need to go in and help with something." I sighed – I had hoped that everything had been settled.

"I thought it was all done." She shrugged but she seemed disappointed as well.

"Guess we got our hopes up." I nodded, sadly.

"I'll go tell Davis." Yolei's head snapped up and looked at Kari.

"Really?" Why was Yolei looking at her like she had gone crazy?

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Yolei just shook her head.

"Ok then, go get him." Yolei continued to mutter something under her breath as Kari left.

"What was that about?" Yolei looked at me but she seemed a bit sadder now.

"Davis asked Kari to the dance earlier." I frowned hearing that – I was right assuming that then.

"He got turned down though – he probably doesn't want to really talk to her right now." Oh.

"Do you think he'll be up to coming with us to help?" I sat at Kari's desk and Yolei thought before shaking her head.

"No, I feel like he'll probably make up a reason not to come." It would be outside of his usual attitude though – he never really seemed to take stuff to heart.

"I think he'll still help." Yolei shook her head.

"You didn't see him at lunch. He seemed pretty hurt this time. He also accepted the fact that Kari doesn't like him. I think, this time, Davis decided to just accept it and let his heart break." Yeah, sure he did.

"He's too dense, he'll only stop when Kari actually tells him straight." Davis would bounce back pretty quickly and would be back to trying to get Kari to go out with him.

"He's not as dense as he was T.K., it's been a year now since we went into the Digital World. I think he's grown up quite a bit thanks to the Digital World actually." I shook my head but decided to drop it.

I watched as Kasper entered the room. She went to Jasper and they spoke – quickly. They bother seemed frustrated and bothered by something. They seemed to be angry as well. I watched a bit intrigued since they both seem rather laid back. They stopped talking though when Davis entered the room – their whole demeanor seemed to change. They went back to looking normal.

Yolei and I waved to Davis but looked from us pretty quickly. He approached Kasper and Jasper actually. Jasper left the room after saying something. I watched as they talked about something.

"He must've had plans with Kasper." They have hung out.

"I think he's making plans with her." I looked to Yolei about to say she was wrong only to stop.

I watched as Davis and Kasper left, passing Kari on her way in. I was surprised because Davis was leaving. Davis would jump at helping in the Digital World.

"Told you." I looked to Yolei – she didn't look smug even though she was right.

"Where is Davis going?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently he had plans with Kasper, he didn't want to cancel them so he isn't coming." That was, strange.

 _FRIDAY – Before Lunch_

I glanced up and at the teacher – surprised to hear that we were getting a break. When Jasper snickered I shoved the piece of paper into my notebook, slamming my notebook shut. I had been writing a note that was to Kari about going to the dance. I would never actually give it to her though.

"Why not just make your move already?" I gave a flat look to Jasper.

"Alright, fine, don't be surprised if someone else makes a move on her." I shook my head.

"You know it'll happen eventually, right? Someone is bound to ask her out and she's bound to end up liking someone at some point." I looked from him.

I looked over the classroom, most had moved into their groups for the project that was due today. I guess the break was to put finishing touches on it. When Mika pretty much ran to Kari and Yolei my eyes focused on them. I looked at Jasper when he stood, pulling a purple folder from his bag. I was surprised to see Kari's handwriting on the front of it. He headed towards Kari and them I followed – curious.

"We don't have enough time to rewrite the whole essay Mika!" Yolei sounded horrified and angry.

"I know, I'm sorry." Mika's words were met with a low, dark chuckle from Jasper.

"You're lucky Mika." Jasper's words drew attention to him.

"S-shouldn't you be with your own group – you and T.K. haven't finished yet." Mika seemed to have forced the words out of her mouth.

"We did finish, Jasper put the finishing touches on it last night." How did Mika even know how the project was going since I didn't really talk to her?

"Wait, why is Mika lucky?" Kari did have a valid question.

Jasper raised the folder as if it was supposed to explain everything.

"How do you have that?" Yolei stood up – snatching the folder from Jasper.

"Did you steal it? Were you going to try and sabotage us or something?" Why would Yolei even think Jasper would do something like that?

"Mika left it at my place when I helped her finish it." I looked at Jasper surprised – why had he helped her finish their essay?

"I thought." The looks that Yolei and Kari gave to Mika made me feel like I missed something.

"Tch, I changed the essay so the one you have is worthless. There is no reason to use the outdated one. The new one I wrote is missing, not that thing you helped me with." Mika glared at Jasper as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, well you're group doesn't have the luxury of not using the only finished essay that is present, do they Mika? You were too busy hanging around with Hayato to even notice it was missing until this morning." Jasper growled the words out – I don't think I've seen Jasper that angry.

I stepped between them, "Whoa, whoa you two."

The teacher was giving us the evil eye. I did not feel like getting in trouble. The teacher would punish us all and not just Jasper and Mika if anything started. Others in the class were staring and whispering though.

"One day you two are all quiet and shy around each other and the next you two are at each other's throats, what happened?" Jasper just sneered at Yolei's question.

"Shy? Hah, you're funny. Mika is lucky that I am the type of person I am, she's lucky Kasper is the type of person she is. If not Mika wouldn't be happy at all." Jasper hissed the words out and Mika narrowed her eyes.

Kari looked a bit concerned, "Why, don't we calm down a little?"

Mika just laughed; turning on her heel and walking back to her desk, "I'll be back once he's gone."

From the look that Jasper gave at Mika as she walked away made me think back. I remembered something he told me a couple weeks ago.

"Jasper, Mika is." I couldn't finish it.

"Yeah, she is." My shoulders fell – Mika was Jasper's ex-girlfriend who cheated on him.

"Well then." That explains why they didn't get along and why he seemed to avoid her.

"Why did you help Mika with the essay? You're not a part of our group and you had to worry about your group since Ryota moved so it was just you and T.K. in your group?" Jasper didn't show it much but I think he was glad that Yolei changed the topic – at least shifted the atmosphere with her question.

"I owed Kari an old favor." Jasper tossed a small grin to Kari – catching me off guard.

"You helped me with a project before, remember?" Kari looked confused for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, that was a while ago though Jasper." He only laughed and smiled wider.

"Still, wanted to help you." My eyes narrowed slightly when Kari blushed and scratched her cheek – a small nervous habit of hers.

"Well, thanks Jasper."

"Don't you need to go get our essay out of your locker?" Jasper looked at me.

"Aw, come on. We're going after lunch so I can just grab it during lunch." Jasper leaned on Kari's desk.

"Besides, it's been a while since Kari and I got to talk. You said you needed to talk to Yolei about something that happened yesterday, right? Why don't you two talk now?" I had to repress the glare but when he looked from me and looked to Kari I was ticked.

"You want to come over and hang out tomorrow or are you going to the dance Kari?" When he winked at her I remembered what he said only moments ago.

"I'm not going to the dance with anyone, I am curious of how it'll be though so I have thought just getting a ticket and going by myself." I stiffened at Kari's words.

"I know, why don't I buy us both a ticket? We can go together." Did he, just?

"Jasper!" He only laughed as he looked at me.

"What? It doesn't sound bad, going to the dance with Kari;" He looked back to Kari, "what do you say?"

He was asking Kari to the dance. He was making a move on her.

"Well, I."

"Weren't we going to hang out tomorrow?" I cut her off as I looked at her.

I couldn't believe the words that tumbled out of my mouth since I knew that we didn't have plans tomorrow. I just, didn't like the fact that Jasper had asked Kari to the dance. I didn't like the fact that it seemed like Kari was going to accept his offer.

"No." I gave a nervous laugh – surprised at how quickly she shot me down.

Did she like Jasper?

"That's perfect then. Tell me by the end of the day if you wanna go to the dance or not. Even if not you can come by and we can hang out like we used to. Maybe go watch a movie." I could tell that Kari was seriously considering his offer.

"Take your seats everyone!" I was glad that the teacher made that announcement.

Jasper stood from Kari's desk and made his way back to our seats. I went after him glaring at him. I couldn't believe he just did that. He _knows_ that I like Kari. Why would he do that in front of me?!

"Jasper." I hissed his name once we sitting down but he only smirked.

"Yes T.K.?" I curled my hand into a fist – which he noticed.

"Jealous?" Jealous and angry that I was jealous.

"Guess in the end you're too late." I was surprised and stared at him as he turned back to paying attention to the teacher.

 _FRIDAY – After School_

I looked at Kari, trying to figure out if she might like Jasper. Jasper wasn't saying anything besides that I missed my chance. He told me that he warned me that someone might make a move before I made mine. I watched as Yolei slapped Kari's desk. My eye twitched when I heard Jasper laugh as he stood. Kari looked at me but I looked away. I grabbed my bag as I stood up. I left the room, not wanting to stay in the room. Jasper had begun to make his way to her and I didn't want to be there for whatever would happen.

I paused when I reached the locker area. I placed my hand into my pocket, to the note that was in my pocket. It would be so easy to slip it into her locker. I walked towards her locker. I might not be able to say it to her face but I had managed to write it down. I stopped before I reached her locker. I hated it but I turned and fled to my locker.

I smiled slightly at Kasper when I saw her leaning beside my locker. We had agreed to meet at my locker last night through text. It might be nice to get away from the others for a while.

"Hey Kasper." She nodded and smiled at me.

"Will you be able to hang out a while at my house or will you have to go home." I nodded.

"My mom is planning to swing by after she's off of work, I think we're actually having dinner at your place." She grinned and before I could stop her she had stolen my hat and placed it over top of her hat.

I laughed and shook my head as I finished entering my combination so I could open my locker. I wasn't going to worry about getting my hat back. I wasn't that interested in it besides she'll give it back when she realizes I'm not going to try and take it back.

I picked up the envelope but just put it into my jacket's pocket. I'd worry about it later. I wanted to leave before any of the girls figure out I don't have a date and try to get me to go with them. I opened my bag and pulled out my notebooks since I would probably spend tomorrow studying.

"You're no fun, you know that T.K." I glanced at Kasper as she placed my hat back on my head.

"Might've been more fun if your brother didn't annoy me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"What did Jasper do now?" I sighed and closed my locker.

"Decided to ask Kari to the dance right in front of me." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did, he was probably trying to make it so you wouldn't be a chicken. Probably hoped you blurt something out." I sighed.

"Well if that's what he hoped then it didn't work. Kari actually probably agreed to either go with him or skip the dance completely and hang out with him tomorrow." She frowned.

She didn't say anything but I was fine. We began to the door and shifted my bag over my shoulder.

"How about we prank Jas? He won't be home until late because he's going to visit one of his friends." I grinned.

"How so?" She grinned back at me.

"Steal all the cables to his games?" I laughed – it was an evil idea but it'd work.

We exited the school and began the relatively long walk to her place. She didn't look happy suddenly and pulled out her D Terminal from her bag. She began to message whoever emailed her – rather skillfully walking as she responded. I did my best to guide her.

"Something happen?" She glanced at me before closing her D Terminal.

"Luna got sick." I placed my hands in my pockets.

Oh yeah, the note.

"Luna, one of your other friends?" She nodded.

I pulled the note out and looked at it. It was only addressed to me but I stopped. I knew the handwriting. From working together on projects, studying and borrowing notes I knew the handwriting. It was Kari's handwriting.

"T.K.?" I glanced at Kasper but I opened the envelope.

"It was left in my locker but it has Kari's handwriting." I was surprised to find that a ticket to the dance was inside along with a note.

"Isn't it a bit creepy to have someone's handwriting memorized?" I blushed slightly but shot a look to Kasper – she wore a teasing grin.

"I've known her for five years not to mention we've worked on projects, study together and I have barrowed her notes before." She laughed and I looked to the note.

Dear T.K.,

I was hoping you would ask me to the dance. I wasn't brave enough to make the force step so I was hoping you would. I found the courage to write this – please go to the dance with me? I really hoped you would've said something because I never found the courage to try and confess.

"What is it?" I was stunned enough that I had to read it a second time.

"Kari, asked me to the dance." I grinned.

"Really?" She was surprised and took the note.

"She really did!" Kasper grinned as she looked at me.

"Congrats!" I was surprised when she jumped at me – hugging me.

I laughed but I returned the hug. She pulled away and seemed to bounce on her feet. I took the note back and smiled at it as I put it back into the envelope. We began walking once more and I hummed as walked. Kasper had her hands behind her back smiling but I noticed something.

"What's bothering you?" She glanced at me.

"I said my friend was sick, didn't I? I'm worried about Luna, that's all." I nodded – I forgot about that from the shock of finding out that Kari wanted to go to the dance with me.

"Are you going to text her?" I shook my head.

I wanted to but I wouldn't.

"She probably barely got the courage to write the note. I want to but I'll go. She'll probably have turned her phone off like she did the last time she did something out of her comfort zone." She had been too scared so shut her phone off so no one could ask.

"What did she do that she turned her phone off to avoid?" I laughed slightly and scratched the back of my head.

"It was a surprise that not only took a lot to keep a secret but caused her to lie to us so we wouldn't find out." She had gathered everyone and surprised us with a free day with our Digimon – it had been shortly after the MaloMyotismon stuff.

There had been a period of time that we weren't able to enter the Digital World. We thought the gates had sealed for good that time. Kari apparently accidently found herself in the Digital World. She kept it a secret until she got everyone reunited with our partners.

 _SATURDAY – Dance_

I stood outside of the door. I was nervous. I wasn't sure where Kari would be inside. I wasn't sure what to expect. I was worried because even if I knew she felt the same there was the chance the others would be present. Davis would ruin the moment, not let it happen if he had any say in the issue.

"Are you going to chicken out T.K.?" I looked at Kasper – once again she wore a teasing grin.

I was surprised that Kasper had decided to come. She was actually meeting someone here. She wouldn't tell me who she was meeting though. I was curious as to who her 'date' was.

"I'm not going to chicken out." I couldn't chicken out – this might be one of my only chances.

"Then why are we still standing here?" I glanced at the door, music slipped out as a couple entered.

"That's a good question, why are you still hanging out here? Isn't someone waiting for you?" She shrugged.

"He can wait a couple more moments. Family first." I sighed but smiled.

"I should go in, shouldn't I?" She nodded.

I looked at the door. I couldn't work the courage up though.

"Why don't you go in first? I think I want a couple moments to myself." She sighed but nodded.

"See you later then T.K." I nodded.

I watched as she entered, she actually seemed to hesitate entering though. She strode through with less confidence than she had moments ago. Then again Kasper wasn't used to wearing dresses. I shook my head to clear it. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I could do this. By the end of this dance Kari would be my girlfriend. It was something that I had hoped for, for a while now. I took another deep breath and walked in.

I looked around, trying not to fidget. I did not feel like making some nervous mistake. That would get rid of every bit of courage I felt. My eyes swept over the crowd looking for Kari. My eyes met hers and I grinned. I blushed when I saw – she looked breathtaking. As I started to approach Yolei bailed, dragging Ken with her. I stopped in front of her and she looked to me. I didn't know what to say. She looked down and my heart jumped – I had to say something!

"I'm really glad you could make it today, Kari." The words that spilled out of my mouth caused her to look up.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you could come to T.K." When she scratched her cheek I just laughed – I wasn't sure why, it wasn't funny really.

"What's funny?" I smiled and it was easier to breathe now.

"You scratch your cheek when you're nervous." Why did I say?!

"Oh?" I was worried but then she laughed suddenly – she also seemed to relax after laughing.

"It seems we were both afraid to make the first move, I really like you Kari." Once again words spilled from my mouth without me meaning to say them.

Even if I was nervous after saying that I felt at ease. I smiled just a bit more as I reached out and grabbed her hand. She seemed momentarily caught off guard. Did I do too much too fast?

"I r-really like you to T.K." When she smiled softly at me I felt the last bit of nerves fade away.

"To think, it took Jasper making you jealous to leave the note." Her words and laughter surprised me.

"Note?" I never put the note in her locker – I know the note never reached her.

"You left it in my locker asking me to come today, didn't you?" I shook my head – I chickened out before I put the note in.

"Huh?" She looked a bit startled now.

"You left a note in my locker, asking me to come Kari." She shook her head and I was confused.

"No I didn't." She didn't, leave the note?!

"It was your handwriting though." It _had_ to have been from her!

"Couldn't have been, I didn't write a note." She didn't, if she didn't then, who?

"Who left the notes then?" I was baffled.

"Does it matter who left the notes? You two finally confessed, that's what matters." I looked at Yolei when she suddenly spoke up.

"I thought you?" Yolei was caught off guard and Ken face palmed – looks like he's just along for this crazy ride.

"I uh, wanted to know how it would turn out so I hid." Wait.

"Did you write the notes? Did you plot this whole thing?" Kari asked the question that I thought – looks like we thought the same thing.

"Nope, it wasn't me. If I was going to resort to this I wouldn't have used email rather than notes – I can't copy people's handwritings but I do have the log-in information for your emails." I was comforted and not comforted at the same time.

"While I'm glad you're not behind this I am concerned at how you have our email log-ins." I wasn't sure what to think.

"Uh, can you forget that I mentioned that?" When Kari laughed I looked at her.

"You know, I don't care because Yolei's right." Kari smiled up at me, holding my hand back.

"We're together and that what matters." I shook my head.

"I want to know who wrote the letters because whoever they were knew each of us well enough to write them and mimic our handwriting. While keeping us from figuring it out." Who was able to have fooled Kari and me?

Kari shrugged – I understand that she didn't care. I didn't even care that much I was just highly curious. I wanted to know who knew us enough to fool us.

"You know, I doubt it but, Davis did mention something about trying to get you two together." I looked at Yolei floored when she mentioned Davis.

"Davis?" Wasn't he trying to keep Kari and I from getting together since he also liked Kari?

"Yeah, it was at lunch after he asked Kari to the dance. He wanted my help along with Cody but we both turned him down. We told him to stay out of it though but either he didn't or there was someone else." Just as I looked to Kari she looked at me.

Why in the world would Davis do this? I mean, he loved Kari as well didn't he? Wouldn't he want to try and keep us apart rather than try to get us together? It didn't make any sense.

"Davis is here, if you two want to ask him though." My eyes snapped to where Yolei was pointing.

"I don't know if you should've pointed that Yolei." Ken sounded unsure – then again he was friends with Davis and he also knew I didn't always like it when Davis butted into things.

"I want to know why he would do this." I began towards Davis – Kari followed after me though.

I stopped once I was able to clearly see Davis. I was surprised by what I was seeing. Davis was grinning away and had one of the softest looks I had seen from his before – looking at Kasper. Davis was the person that Kasper was meeting here? He was her date? I actually, couldn't believe what I was seeing. I especially didn't believe it when Kasper managed to get Davis to dance with her. Even if neither of them kept beat they were having fun.

"Didn't see that coming." Was I wrong and he didn't like Kari anymore but liked Kasper?

"What do you mean?" I looked at Kari.

Should I tell her? It wasn't really important. It was kind of useless information to her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She didn't need to know.

"Want to dance?" I blushed but smiled as I nodded.


	3. Chapter 2: Light

**Chapter Two:** Light

 _THURSDAY – Morning_

[Kari's P.O.V]

I smiled as I listened to Mika and Yolei talk back and forth. I wasn't able to get a word into their face paced discussion. Mika was talking about who she would ask to the dance. She had her eye on a boy from the class next door. She wouldn't tell us who though. Yolei was super excited that they were allowing students from other schools. I already knew from that who Yolei was going to invite – Ken.

"Come on Yolei, tell me who you're asking!" Yolei shook her head and Mika's whine.

"Nope, I don't want to talk about him until I ask him." I smiled.

"Afraid he'll reject you Yolei?" She looked at me.

"What? How would you even know who I have in mind?" She raised her eye brow but I shook my head.

"Yolei, you stare at him whenever we're hanging out. I'm surprised he doesn't know that you have a crush on him by now." She blushed slightly.

"Oh! Who is it Kari? Who is this mystery boy?" Mika asked excited, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't Kari." I smiled at Yolei while I tried not to laugh.

"He goes to school in Tamachi." When I said that Mika leaned in closer while Yolei looked slightly alarmed.

I couldn't help it then. I started to laugh. Yolei's expression was just too much. It was fun to tease her slightly when it came to her crush on Ken. It was kind of a two-way street though since she teased me about being afraid to say anything to T.K., even though she insists that he likes me. I was just afraid of ruining our friendship. When I glanced towards T.K. I noticed that he was looking at me. I smiled at him.

"How is it going with your boyfriend?" Yolei whispered it and I jumped.

I turned to look at her – praying that T.K. hadn't seen the brush that exploded across my face.

"He's n-not my boyfriend." I kept the cry quiet since I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation.

"Ooh, you talking about Takeru, right?" Mika leaned forward, grinning.

"Are you two going to the dance? I mean you two are dating, aren't you?" I blushed harder at Mika's question.

"N-no, we're seriously j-just friends." Mika frowned.

"Aw, you two are just so cute together! You two act so cutesy together to so I thought for sure you two were seriously together!" Mika spoke too loudly for my comfort but a darting glance around the room revealed that no one had heard what she said.

When the door opened – it had nearly been slammed opened – I looked. Davis had rushed in and was coming straight for me. I knew what was going to happen. I knew what he was going to ask.

"Kari!" He was grinning away.

"Hey Davis." He blushed slightly and glanced at Mika and Yolei before looking back to me.

"I um, wanted to ask you something." I nodded.

"What is it?" Even if I had a guess as to what it was I didn't want to assume things.

"Well, would you, um, go to the dance with me?" He smiled hopefully at me.

My eyes flickered from Davis to T.K. – T.K. and Jasper were talking. I looked from T.K. and back to Davis. I noticed that Davis's eyes flicked back to me just as I turned my attention back to him. His smile was gone and my heart panged with guilt. That look was because of me. He looked hurt and knowing that I hurt him was painful.

"I don't know if I'm even going yet, I haven't decided yet." I tried to give him a smile but I wasn't able to force a complete smile.

Davis gave forced a smile that almost looked real. He even forced a laugh but from so close it sounded so awkward and unreal. He scratched the back of his head and I knew he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry." It was only right to apologize to him.

He shook his head, "Nah, its fine. I understand."

I opened my mouth but he shifted and turned. I closed my mouth and just watched as he fled the room. I sighed and my shoulders dropped. Why did I feel so guilty for letting him down? Davis was only my friend, no, he was like a brother to me.

 _THURSDAY – Lunch_

"Come on Kari, just ask him." I shook my head.

"I'm not going to ask him Mika." She sighed and stood up.

Mika crossed her arms, "I don't understand why you're so afraid of asking him. You keep saying 'what if' so why don't you go and find out?"

"Hey, hey calm down Mika. She's known T.K. for five years – he's one of the friends that she's had for the longest time on top of that." So Yolei did understand despite all of her teasing.

"I guess." Mika glanced over towards T.K. so I looked but I noticed that she was staring at Jasper.

"Who are you asking Mika?" I asked but she didn't respond, she just continued to stare.

"Is she staring at Jasper?" Yolei whispered the question.

"I think she is." Was Mika actually interested in Jasper?

"Maybe we should ask Jasper to help you, Mika. His sister is in the other class." Mika jumped and looked back to us when Yolei said that – she had passingly said who she was interested in was in the other class.

"N-no, I'm fine on my own. B-besides Jasper and I don't talk, we don't get along very well either." Mika laughed nervously.

"Let's go get lunch." Yolei stood and I pulled out my bento.

"You two go ahead, T.K. and I were going to have lunch together." They both grinned and laughed as they headed to the door.

I blushed slightly and fought the urge to yell after them. I stood up and approached T.K.'s desk, he was watching Yolei and Mika. Jasper noticed me approaching before T.K. and he just nodded to me, a slight smile on his face.

"T.K.!" I watched as he jumped slightly, his eyes snapping to me.

Jasper laughed at the reaction that T.K. had and the grin he had lit his whole face. He patted T.K.'s back before he walked away and left the classroom. T.K. looked back to me after laughing a bit nervously. I tilted my head slightly as I shifted my grip on my bento.

"Hey Kari." He stood up but I took a slight step back so he would have more room.

"Ready to go to lunch?" I smiled a bit wider.

I had been looking forward to this all day. Maybe, just maybe, I might find the courage to just tell him that I liked him.

"S-sorry, I have to go to the library. I need to finish the homework that's due next class." I couldn't stop my smile from slipping away.

Did something happen last night?

"You didn't finish it? It was pretty easy." It hadn't even taken me twenty minutes to do it – he had even tutor me slightly the other day when we first started to learn it.

"I ended up going to the Digital World last night, Tentomon told Izzy that something strange was going on and Izzy asked Patamon and me to take a look at it. Patamon and I lost track of time last night and stayed too long by accident." If he wasn't able to finish his homework, how much sleep did he get?

"Oh, do you need any help?" Even if it was easy it might be a challenge to get it done if he pressures himself.

"Nope, I'll be fine." He grabbed his backpack but I chewed on my lip.

"I'm going to head to the library now so I have enough time to complete it." I nodded but I was worried.

He gave a reassuring smile before nearly bolting out of the room. My shoulders fell once he was gone. My head dropped and I stared at my feet. Did he not want to talk to me? Even when this happened before I'd go with him, even if he didn't need the help. Maybe I did something? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't think like that.

I left the classroom and made my way to the lunchroom, slowly. Yolei and Mika would ask me all sorts of questions. I didn't want to deal with their questions. I stopped. Davis was going to be at the table to. Could I face Davis after this morning? I felt bad for how I handled that situation. I continued to walk after a couple of second and as I was rounding the corner I stopped again.

Kasper and Jasper were talking outside of the lunchroom.

"Can you tell Davis that I'm looking for him?" What did Kasper want with Davis?

"Why didn't you just grab him before you two left class?" Kasper scratched the back of head at his question.

"I ran to the library, Luna sent an urgent message during class." What was Kasper talking about?

"You going to ask him to the dance aren't you?" My eyes widened.

"Of course." I leant against the wall and gulped.

Kasper liked Davis? This wasn't good. I knew Davis didn't like Kasper. Kasper was only going to get hurt.

"Alright, I'll go tell him." I heard one of them enter the lunchroom while the other slipped out the squeaky door that belonged to the courtyard.

I stood there for a couple of minutes and thought about what I had heard. I felt bad now. Not only had I hurt Davis but in a way I would be the reason that Kasper would get hurt. She's done her best to help whenever I needed help. Not to mention something was up with T.K. to. I rounded the corner and just as I reached the lunchroom the door opened, it was Davis.

"Hey Kari." He smiled at me, it wasn't as bright as usual though.

"Where you headed?" The question slipped out – even though I had a feeling I knew where he was going.

"To the courtyard." I nodded and stepped out the way.

"Kasper?" He seemed a bit surprised.

"How'd you know?" I flinched – yeah I couldn't tell him that I overheard her and Jasper talking.

"Lucky guess, Kasper seems to gravitate to the courtyard." He nodded and headed to the door.

"See ya later Kari." I just nodded and watched as he left to the courtyard.

 _THURSDAY – After School_

The teacher was going over the final announcements also talking about how Saturday would be handled – aka Valentine's Day and the dance. I glanced at my bag when it vibrated against my foot. I glanced at the teacher, she was too into announcements to notice. Besides she's let people get away with it before. I reached down and pulled my phone out. There were only certain things that would warrant someone to text me during school. Two things actually, something happened in the family or something bad was happening in the Digital World and we needed to go in after school to help.

I checked my phone to find that the text was from Tai – of course it was him. He was the only one that dared to actually text during class out of the older group. I bit my lip as I read though the text. There had been an attack earlier on in the day and Izzy only got word of it. There was actually some suspicious activity going on right now according to Tentomon. We needed to go in as soon as school was over to go and help out. He and Matt would be able to help out today.

Izzy had a computer class at the moment so Tentomon was easily able to get in contact with him. Izzy must've risked it and texted Tai. The computer teacher was pretty strict and handed out detentions left and right.

"What's wrong?" I looked to Yolei when she turned to face me.

"What?" She frowned.

"The bell's rung already and you haven't moved at all. Anyways, who texted you?" I frowned.

"Tai, there's an issue that we need to check out." Yolei hung her head.

"Man, Ken and I were going to hang out today to." I gave a slight smile.

"Why don't you tell him so he can meet us there? We'll need him more than likely." Yolei nodded and pulled out her phone.

I texted Tai back and told him that we'd meet him there. Tai and Matt could go to the computer lab at least. I stood up and tucked my phone into my bag that I had sat on my desk.

"What's going on?" I looked to T.K., he looked worried.

"We need to go in and help with something." He sighed.

"I thought it was all done." I shrugged.

"Guess we got our hopes up." He nodded.

"I'll go tell Davis." Davis would happily come with us – he'd be happy to see Veemon again.

"Really?" Yolei looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She shook her head.

"Ok then, go get him then." I gave Yolei a questioning look but left the classroom.

I had to kindly ignore some people since they wanted to stop me to talk. When I walked in I found that Davis was talking to Kasper.

"Hey Kasper, think I could borrow Davis?" I was a bit surprised by the look that Kasper cut me.

The look was only there for a split second before it melted into a guilty look. She gave a shy smile to me and looked away.

"What's up?" I looked to Davis before glancing back to Kasper.

I couldn't exactly say it in front of Kasper. Kasper didn't know about the Digital World. She wasn't a DigiDestined either.

I looked back to Davis, hoping he would understand, "There was a mishap and we were going to go and help. Figured you'd want to go help to."

"Who's all going?" I was a bit surprised that Davis didn't just grab his bag and be ready to go.

When I glanced at Kasper again she sighed and her shoulders fell.

"I'm going to talk to Jasper before he leaves." She grabbed her bag and seemed to flee the room as fast as she could.

"Ken's going to meet us there while Tai and Matt can help to." We would be able to handle most things – especially since it didn't seem like anything outright was happening currently.

"I made plans with Kasper. We were going to work on homework together. I don't really want to cancel on her so I can't go today." I stared at him surprised.

"Seriously? Davis, come on." Why would he actually refuse to go?

"Sorry, I've canceled a lot on her and I don't want to cancel again." How good of friends was he with Kasper?

I rarely ever see them talk outside of class. Davis would always have lunch with us. The only time they seemed to actually hang out was when he needed help with school.

I watched as he grabbed his bag before backing away. He looked a bit guilty but then it vanished. He gave a slight smile before tuning and leaving through the back door. What was that about? He's the one who always complained when others wouldn't cancel plans to help with the Digital World. He was the one who always jumped to help others. I shook my head and left his classroom.

"Kari." I stopped and looked to Jasper, he had just left the room.

"Be careful." I was confused by his warning – he hadn't even actually stopped but said it as he passed by me.

I pushed it away and entered the classroom. I looked at Davis who stood by Kasper. I was still confused by his actions. As I headed to my desk Kasper and Davis left the room.

 _FRIDAY – Before Lunch_

I stretched, happy that it was break. It wasn't really a break but time to work on a group project. I had worked with Yolei and Mika on the project and finished it already. Since we were done we got free time.

"So, you have it right? We do need to present it after this." I nodded.

"Of course, I made sure I had everything. I even had Izzy help to make sure everything ran smoothly since he had come over yesterday to talk to Tai about something." Yolei grinned hearing that.

"Perfect, the two bugs we couldn't figure out how to fix are fixed now." I nodded.

"We have a problem." I looked at Mika when she rushed over.

"What?" We don't really have time for a problem.

"I can't find the essay. I had it written up but I can't find it. I thought I left it in my locker when I couldn't find it last night but wasn't in my locker." This wasn't good.

"We don't have enough time to rewrite the whole essay Mika!" Yolei's whine caught the attention of others.

"I know, I'm sorry." Mika stared at the ground.

I noticed that Jasper had approached. I had noticed him in time to catch the dirty look he had given to Mika's back – it was gone as quick as it had appeared.

"You're lucky Mika." Mika jumped and looked to Jasper.

"S-shouldn't you be with your own group – you and T.K. haven't finished yet." Mika seemed hesitant to even speak to him – even though she tried to sound brave.

"We did finish, Jasper put the finishing touches on it last night." T.K. smiled slightly but he eyed Mika questioningly.

"Wait, why is Mika lucky?" I asked it because I was confused now.

Jasper raised a familiar purple folder – written across the front of the folder was our project title.

"How do you have that?" Yolei stood up, snatching it from Jasper.

"Did you steal it? Were you going to try and sabotage us or something?" Yolei was quick to the accusations but Jasper glared at her.

"Mika left it at my place when I helped her finish it." Yolei looked taken aback.

"I thought." Yolei looked at Mika but I was confused to – just yesterday she said they didn't get along.

"Tch, I changed the essay so the one you have is worthless. There is no reason to use the outdated one. The new one I wrote is missing, not that thing you helped me with." Mika crossed her arms, glaring at Jasper.

"Yes, well you're group doesn't have the luxury of not using the only finished essay that is present, do they Mika? You were too busy hanging around with Hayato to even notice it was missing until this morning." Jasper growled the words out.

"Whoa, whoa you two." T.K. stepped between them, glancing towards the teacher who was now staring us down.

"One day you two are all quiet and shy around each other and the next you two are at each other's throats, what happened?" Yolei questioned it but Jasper sneered.

"Shy? Hah, you're funny. Mika is lucky that I am the type of person I am, she's lucky Kasper is the type of person she is. If not Mika wouldn't be happy at all." Jasper hissed the words out and Mika narrowed her eyes.

"Why, don't we calm down a little?" Mika laughed at my words and walked away.

"I'll be back once he's gone." Why was Mika acting so oddly?

"Jasper, Mika is." T.K. seemed surprised but also seemed to understand what had happened a bit.

"Yeah, she is." T.K.'s shoulders fell.

"Well then." Jasper sighed.

"Why did you help Mika with the essay? You're not a part of our group and you had to worry about your group since Ryota moved so it was just you and T.K. in your group?" Jasper glanced at Yolei.

"I owed Kari an old favor." I was confused but Jasper gave me a small grin.

"You helped me with a project before, remember?" I blinked but then I smiled.

"Yeah, that was a while ago though Jasper." He laughed but grinned wider.

"Still, wanted to help you." I blushed slightly and scratched my cheek.

"Well, thanks Jasper."

"Don't you need to go get our essay out of your locker?" T.K. cut in before anything could be said.

"Aw, come on. We're going after lunch so I can just grab it during lunch." Jasper leaned on my desk as he addressed T.K.

"Besides, it's been a while since Kari and I got to talk. You said you needed to talk to Yolei about something that happened yesterday, right? Why don't you two talk now?" T.K. looked irritated surprisingly but Jasper tilted his head and looked at me.

"You want to come over and hang out tomorrow or are you going to the dance Kari?" He jokingly winked and I laughed.

"I'm not going to the dance with anyone, I am curious of how it'll be though so I have thought just getting a ticket and going by myself." Yolei gave me a surprised look.

"I know, why don't I buy us both a ticket? We can go together." I bit my lip in surprise and I actually couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Jasper!" Jasper laughed and looked at T.K. – who actually looked floored.

"What? It doesn't sound bad, going to the dance with Kari;" Jasper looked to me, "what do you say?"

"Well, I."

"Weren't we going to hang out tomorrow Kari?" I looked at T.K. when he cut me off.

I stared at him confused. We didn't have any plans tomorrow. Why did he seem, jealous of the fact that Jasper asked me?

"No." He just gave a nervous kind of laugh.

"That's perfect then. Tell me by the end of the day if you wanna go to the dance or not. Even if not you can come by and we can hang out like we used to. Maybe go watch a movie." Jasper's offer did sound a bit tempting since I did want to get away from everything connected to the Digital World for a day.

"Take your seats everyone!" Jasper stood from my desk and walked back to his seats, T.K. followed but he seemed angry.

"Kari!" Yolei hissed my name lowly.

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What was that? Don't you like T.K.?" I smiled slightly.

"Yeah but I've known Jasper for years. It might be nice to get a day away from being a DigiDestined for a day." She opened her mouth but closed it quickly.

She looked over towards Jasper and T.K.

 _FRIDAY – After School_

Yolei slapped her hands onto my desk, "Kari, you need to say something."

"Why?" I don't see why she was trying to pester me into explaining to T.K. that I was only friends with Jasper.

"Because, what if T.K. likes you and thinks you like Jasper?" I sighed but glanced to T.K.

He looked away when he caught my eye. He grabbed his bag and left the room with his head hung. I frowned. Why had he reacted that way? I glanced at Yolei and the look she was giving me worried me. What if she knew something I didn't?

"Hey." I looked at Jasper when he cut in.

"Sorry, I gotta go Jasper." I called the words back as I quickly left the classroom.

I had to maneuver through the crowds in the hallway. Some were making last minute attempts to ask others to the dance while others were making plans for tomorrow. I reached the locker area and I went to the row that housed T.K.'s locker. I stopped at the end of the row though – surprised. Kasper was leaning besides T.K.'s locker.

She grinned at him and plucked his hat from his head, placing it over her own. He just laughed and shook his head. He opened his locker and I took a step back – seeing as I had kind of entered the row. I wanted to walk up to him and actually explain the situation earlier. I didn't want to open myself up to getting hurt or making our friendship awkward. I turned and left from T.K.'s row and head to mine.

I went to my locker and as I was entering my combination Yolei entered the row, coming to a stop at her locker that was right beside mine. I didn't really know what to think. I hadn't even known that T.K. and Kasper talked.

"Kari? Is something wrong?" I shook my head as I opened my locker.

"Something's wrong." I sighed and looked to Yolei.

"Did you know that T.K. knows Kasper?" She nodded.

"Yeah, they've talked off and on for a while. Kasper is only Jasper's sister. Not to mention Kasper tutored him once or twice in English." I didn't know that.

"You didn't know that?" I shook my head.

I glance over my shoulder when I heard T.K. laugh, he was leaving through the door. Kasper at his side. I looked back to my locker but I stopped. I reached inside and pulled out the envelope that was sitting neatly on top of the notebook that I placed inside during lunch. My name was just written on the envelope, nothing else.

"Oh, what's that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know." I flipped it over and opened it.

"It's a note and." I was a bit surprised, a ticket to the dance was in the envelope.

"Oh, someone wants you to go with them." I glanced at Yolei.

"Read it, you don't know who it's from yet." I wasn't sure but I pulled the note out.

I unfolded it and began to read.

Dear Kari,

I really wanted to invite you to the dance. Every time I tried to say the words though they would not come out. I want you to go with the dance with me tomorrow. I couldn't find the courage to ask you because I'm not sure how you feel about me. I wish we could've planned for tomorrow.

"There's no signature. It doesn't say who it's from." I frown as I looked it over again.

"Planned for tomorrow?" Yolei repeated the last words.

"What about that?" She looked at me.

"Seriously?" I was confused.

"Don't you remember earlier? The question that didn't make sense to either of us?" My eyes widened.

I looked back to the note. Was is possible? I was stunned. Earlier T.K. had commented about us having plans for tomorrow when I knew hadn't made any plans. T.K. did have my locker combination to. It would've been easy for him to slip the note in. Was this why he made the comment about us having plans for tomorrow?

"Are you going to text him?" I shook my head and looked at Yolei.

"No way!" She blinked.

"Why not?" I bit my lip and looked back to the note.

"What if it wasn't him?" It was possibly someone had slipped it through the cracks.

"Are you going to go?" I chewed on my lip.

"Oh come on. Why don't you go and see who wrote the letter? Worst comes to worst you can leave. I mean you don't even have to buy a ticket – they gave you a ticket." I looked at Yolei.

"Since I wasn't planning on going I don't have anything to wear." She smiled.

"Well, I was going to go shopping so why don't you join me?" I looked at the note and then glanced at the picture that Kasper had given me.

"Sure." Maybe it was T.K. who placed the letter in my locker – I mean the handwriting did look like his.

"Great! Get your stuff and let's go!" I'll never know if I don't go.

I put the note back into the envelope and slipped it into my bag. I pulled out the notebook that I would need to study for the test next week while putting away the notebooks and folders I wouldn't need. Once done I shut my locker and looked to Yolei – who was grinning away. She grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind. I hope I don't regret agreeing to go shopping with her.

 _SATURDAY – Dance_

My stomach churned from the nerves. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I smoothed my dress out – even though there were no wrinkles. Yolei laughed and I looked at her. She stopped laughing and gave a small smile.

"Don't be so nervous Kari." I looked around – where's T.K.?

"What if it wasn't him who wrote it?" Yolei sighed.

"It would be way too convenient for someone other T.K. to say that. Not to mention did you see how jealous he got of Jasper?" I nodded – he had gotten _really_ jealous.

"T.K. probably wrote it during class and put it there during lunch. He was even late back to class." I nodded.

Yolei is right. It would be too convenient for someone having such perfect timing. It had to be T.K.

"Yeah, you're right." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why is he late though?" She didn't seem to have an answer for that nervous question.

"He's probably just as nervous as you, if not more nervous." I looked at Ken, he offered a cup to Yolei.

I was still surprised that Yolei managed to find the courage to ask Ken. I was happy that Ken had been able to come to. They were rather calming to the nerves as well. Especially Ken since he was understanding whereas Yolei was a bit pushy and certain of everything.

"True, he had to work up the nerve to put the note there and hope that Kari would show up." Yolei's word made my gut twist again – maybe I should've texted him to say that I could come today.

"Were you supposed to meet him anywhere special?" I shook my head.

"No, just kinda said that he hoped that I could come." Ken hummed.

"Look whose here." I looked to where Yolei was looking when she said that.

T.K. had walked in. He was nicely dress and I blushed seeing him. He seemed nervous and his eyes scanned the room. Our eyes met and his face lit up with a grin. My heart thumped in my chest – he really was here for me. He truly was the one who sent the letter.

"See you later." My eyes snapped to Yolei.

"What? Wait!" Yolei had fled, dragging Ken with her – leaving me alone.

I looked back to T.K. and he had approached me. He looked so sheepish and his cheeks were tinted red. I looked to my hands, playing with my fingers. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"I'm really glad you could make it today, Kari." I looked back to his face.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you could come to T.K." I reached up and scratched my cheek.

T.K. chuckled slightly so I stopped. I tilted my head, confused.

"What's funny?" He smiled and I noticed that he seemed to have relaxed some.

"You scratch your cheek when you're nervous." I blinked – did I?

"Oh?" I don't know why but I laughed a bit.

The tension seemed to lessen even more them. I was able to relax a bit more now.

"It seems we were both afraid to make the first move, I really like you Kari." I blushed – yet I was also slightly confused.

What did he mean that we were both afraid to make the first move? My thoughts couldn't wonder any farther because he grabbed my hand. He smiled at me – a smile I hadn't exactly seen before. It was softer and more affectionate than usual.

"I r-really like you to T.K." I grinned – not be able to contain the happiness that was bubbling up.

"To think, it took Jasper making you jealous to leave the note." My words were accompanied by some laughter – I did find it funny that it took Jasper making him jealous even though Davis had been pretty straightforward in having a crush on me.

"Note?" I nodded.

"You left it in my locker asking me to come today, didn't you?" When he shook his head I stopped laughing.

"Huh?" He wasn't the one who left the note?

"You left a note in my locker, asking me to come Kari." I shook my head.

"No I didn't." What?

"It was your handwriting though." I shook my head.

"Couldn't have been, I didn't write a note." He was surprised.

"Who left the notes then?" That was a really good question.

"Does it matter who left the notes? You two finally confessed, that's what matters." I jumped and looked at Yolei.

"I thought you." She blinked then laughed while Ken face palmed.

"I uh, wanted to know how it would turn out so I hid." I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you write the notes? Did you plot this whole thing?" Did Yolei do this to throw us together?

"Nope, it wasn't me. If I was going to resort to this I wouldn't have used email rather than notes – I can't copy people's handwritings but I do have the log-in information for your emails." I looked at her.

"While I'm glad you're not behind this I am concerned at how you have our email log-ins." She looked away.

"Uh, can you forget that I mentioned that?" I shook my head and laughed.

"You know, I don't care because Yolei's right." I looked to T.K. and smiled, holding his hand.

"We're together and that what matters." T.K. smiled but shook his head.

"I want to know who wrote the letters because whoever they were knew each of us well enough to write them and mimic our handwriting. While keeping us from figuring it out." I shrugged.

"You know, I doubt it but, Davis did mention something about trying to get you two together." I was surprised hearing that.

"Davis?" T.K. seemed just as floored.

"Yeah, it was at lunch after he asked Kari to the dance. He wanted my help along with Cody but we both turned him down. We told him to stay out of it though but either he didn't or there was someone else." I looked at T.K. and T.K. looked at me.

I think we were both trying to figure out if we really had Davis to thank for this. Davis went from asking me to the dance to putting T.K. and me together.

"Davis is here, if you two want to ask him though." I looked at Yolei and then to where she was pointing.

"I don't know if you should've pointed that out Yolei." Ken seemed a bit hesitant.

"I want to know why he would do this." T.K. began heading to Davis but I followed – curious as well.

We crossed the room but paused. Davis was leaning on the wall beside Kasper. Kasper was smiling at him. I smiled looking at the scene. I wasn't sure if it was just me or not but Davis seemed to be looking at Kasper rather fondly. As the song changed Kasper even pushed from the wall and managed to get Davis to dance with her. They were far off tune but they were dancing.

"Didn't see that coming." I looked at T.K.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me.

I had heard that Kasper had planned to ask Davis to the dance. Had Davis actually agreed to come with Kasper?

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I shrugged but looked at T.K.

"Want to dance?" He blushed slightly but smiled – nodding.


	4. Chapter 3: Courageous Friendship

**Chapter Three:** Courageous Friendship

 _THURSDAY – Lunch_

[Davis's P.O.V]

I sat down at the lunch table, staring at my food. I had bought lunch but I didn't really feel hungry at all. My appetite wasn't really there. This morning still bothered me. Even if I tried not to think about it. Kari didn't just reject me. She lied to me. She knew if she was going. She just wasn't going to go unless T.K. asked her.

"Davis!" I looked up, blinked when Yolei dropped her trey onto the able.

"Huh?" Yolei sat down and crossed her arms.

"What was with you doing that, huh?" I was confused – even more so when Mika popped up and sat her trey besides Yolei's.

"I can't believe you actually asked Kari to the dance! It's obvious to everyone besides T.K. that Kari is head over heels for him!" I strummed my fingers on the table when Mika brought that up.

She just had to bring that up, didn't she? I knew that Kari liked T.K. I just didn't want to give up on Kari. I mean, I didn't even know how she felt for me. She never really rejected me. She just gave reasons not to accept anything or she'd go along smiling. There were times it seemed like she liked me. A part of me held onto the hope that maybe she liked me and if I stuck around long enough she'd tell me. That maybe, just maybe, she'd be mine one day.

"You're not that dense, right Davis? You did know that she liked T.K., right?" Yolei's tone irked me.

"Yes I know she likes T.K." Yolei flinched back when I snapped.

"I know she likes him, more than I wish I knew. I can't help it that every time I think I can just let it go and give up on her she turns to me and ends up pulling me back in and giving some kind of hope that she likes me." I wish that Kari would just reject me instead of being so kind because at this point I was so confused as to what she felt.

"Davis." Yolei and Mika both seemed surprised but, understanding.

"It's just, not in her to be mean, right Yolei?" Mika sounded a bit unsure.

"Yeah it's just, not in Kari to hurt someone. She knows that you like her and she knows that rejecting you will hurt you. You mean a lot to her so she doesn't want to hurt you. I mean, she once told me that you're another brother to her." I gulped but nodded.

A brother. I was like a brother to Kari. I guess if that's true she did love me in some kind of way. It just wasn't the same type of love that I had for her. At least, I meant something to her. That's something, right?

"Yo, Davis." I looked to Jasper when he approached the table.

I tried not to let my eyes linger on the scar that he head. On his left temple there was a scar that went half way down his cheek. People often stayed away from him and the scar brought some misunderstandings – especially since he was standoffish and rather rough around the edges.

"What's up Jasper?" I noticed that Mika shifted uncomfortably and Jasper just sighed.

"Kasper was looking for you, said she wanted to tell you something." I nodded.

"I gotta go." Mika made an exit quickly after her words.

"What is her issue?" Jasper hissed the words as he stared after Mika.

Yolei gave a nervous laugh, "She's the slightest bit afraid of you I think Jasper."

I think that much was obvious.

"Oh, gee, thanks I couldn't tell." Yolei glared at Jasper.

"Whatever, you asked the question." Jasper just chuckled before he turned and walked away.

"Is Kari even going to ask T.K.?" I looked at Yolei – she seemed caught off guard.

"No." I sighed.

"Why not?" She looked me over.

"She doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She's afraid of getting rejected and them not being able to be friends." They'll just keep going the same way at this rate!

"T.K. doesn't plan to ask her either – ironically for the same reason." I glanced Cody – he had just sat his trey down.

I groaned, "They're never going to say anything – both too terrified to hurt the other."

"Yelp, let's just hope they either get over their feelings or say something. It's starting to affect them, Kari at least." Yolei took a bite of the salad she had.

"She hasn't been as happy as usual recently. She been pretty spacy as well." She was even having to get tutored slightly – though I wasn't sure that could all be contributed to the whole her and T.K. thing.

"You really noticed that?" I nodded.

"I do care for her Yolei. I'd do a lot for her, even letting her go if she could be happy." That's what I'm gonna have to do to.

"Speaking of which, I want help." Yolei raised her eyebrow as she chewed her food.

"Help with what?" I glanced at my food.

"Well, if they're not going to say anything then as good friends we should help them right? We know they like each other but they just won't admit it to each other." It wasn't like we didn't know how they felt about each other – we knew how they felt and what they wanted.

"I don't know Davis." Yolei pushed her food around, thinking.

"Come on guys, I want to help but I don't know how to do that without doing more harm than good." I wasn't exactly ever in this situation – not to mention a part of me might fudge something up on accidental purpose since I do like Kari.

"I don't think we should 'help' Davis." I looked at Yolei, surprised.

"You're always trying to get Kari to confess to him!" Yolei gave me a look.

"That's different Davis. I'm trying to build her confidence up and have her admit it in her own time rather than trying to force it. Even if they like each other if it's forced to happen too soon it might not work out." I groaned.

"I agree with Yolei on this Davis. I don't think we should butt into their lives – we should let them take it at their own pace." Well Yolei and Cody are a no go.

"I just want to help Kari." Even so it was partially fighting myself but for her, I'd do it.

"Help her by staying out of it then Davis." I groaned and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Kasper." I grabbed my trey and headed to the courtyard.

Even if it was chilly out I knew that Kasper would be there. She was always in the courtyard unless the weather was nasty.

I reached the door and opened it only to be met with Kari. My heart ached slightly. No matter how much I liked her was I able to be the one she wanted. At least I knew I meant more to her than a simple friend. At least I knew that much.

"Hey Kari." I made sure that I smiled – I didn't want to make her feel bad for this morning.

"Where you headed?" She's curious – well it was odd for me not to sit at the table with everyone at lunch.

"To the courtyard." Kasper, talking to her actually sounds pretty good right about now.

"Kasper?" I was taken aback.

"How'd you know?" Kasper and Kari didn't talk much to my knowing.

"Lucky guess, Kasper seems to gravitate to the courtyard." Huh, maybe they do talk more than I thought they did.

I nodded and headed to the door that lead to the courtyard. I smiled when I spotted Kasper. It was only chilly out – there was no snow or anything.

I glanced back to Kari, "See ya later Kari."

She nodded and I turned back around. I opened the door and slipped out. I headed towards Kasper, she was busy with something on her D Terminal. She had gotten a message during class so I wasn't surprised that she seemed busy with it.

"Hey Kasper!" She lifted her head and beamed at me.

"Davis!" She closed her D Terminal and stood from the bench she had been sitting on.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She slipped her D Terminal into her bag but I noticed that her hand shook slightly.

"Did something happen?" Was the message bad news?

"W-what? Why'd you ask that?" She looked to me, startled.

"Well you seem a bit shaky." She blushed slightly but laughed.

"N-no, everything's fine. But if anyone should be asking that question it should be me. Whatever did happen this morning? You haven't been in a good mood all day." Kasper would have noticed that.

I sighed but sat down on the bench. Kasper sat down as well, watching me though. I was glad to have met and made friends with Kasper – she wasn't friends with the others so she was just my friend. She wasn't completely tangled up with everyone else or anything. It was strange but the fact that she was my friend alone, I liked it.

"Well I talked to Kari this morning before class." A part of me didn't want to tell Kasper this since she _didn't_ know the others.

"What about?" I looked her over and decided to just tell her – she wasn't the type to judge people she didn't know or to give a cold shoulder to people who messed with her friends.

"Well I really like Kari and I asked her to the dance." I stopped, surprised.

The color seemed to have drained from Kasper's face. She seemed to just deflate almost. I was worried at fast her smile had dropped hearing that.

"Oh, I g-guess you're going with her then?" Kasper laughed but it was forced and shaky.

"Is something wrong?" She closed her eyes as she gave a shaky smile.

"Nope! Just feeling bad that I still haven't found the courage to ask the guy I wanted to ask to the dance. You were able to work up your courage but I still can't find my courage." I wish I hadn't asked her.

"Well, maybe that's for the best." She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Why do you say that?" She was worried – then again I had been cheering her on and trying to help her to gather her courage to ask the guy she liked to the dance.

"I took a chance and asked Kari to the dance but she rejected me. Well, she didn't even reject me. When I asked her she just looked to T.K., staring at him with that look. I got the message loud and clear. She doesn't like me but she'll never actually reject me. She's just given excuses or gone along with me – giving me false hope that she might have some kind of feeling for me." I curled my hands into fists.

"Not to mention I have to sit back and watch as her and T.K. dance around like idiots – she likes T.K. and T.K. likes her but neither will tell the other because they're too afraid that the other doesn't like them. They all call me dense but they can't even tell that they like each other even though everyone else can see it." Why was I so angry?

This pain wasn't their fault. It was because I was too stupid. I actually thought I had some kind of chance with Kari. I was the one who asked her to the dance and effectively got rejected without it being direct. I knew that Kari liked T.K. so it was my own fault for feeling like this. I should've known better than to just ask her out.

Kasper placed one of her hands on mine. She didn't say anything. She usually had something to say, some kind word of comfort or some kind of advice. I looked to her after a couple of moments, surprisingly. A few tears leaked from the side of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She jumped and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"It's n-nothing, don't worry Davis." She tried to smile but there were tears so it was obvious it was fake.

"Kasper, we're friends aren't we?" She let her head drop.

"It really is nothing. I'm just having an off day, that's all. There is just some stuff going on with some of other friends that is weighing on. I guess, I just have an extra soft heart today." She raised her head slightly, a very small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded.

"I should ask if you're ok with what happened." I glanced away, thinking.

"Yeah, I guess a part of me knew the answer already. There's some heart ache and anger but I guess that's only expected. I do want to help Kari though – maybe because she's my friend and I want her to be happy or just so this own situation can be settled. I don't know anymore." If I helped would it be to help her or would it be just so Kari would finally be with T.K. and it could truly be accepted that there was no chance with her?

"Help her how?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe get T.K. to confess to her? Maybe get Kari to confess to him? I've never been in that situation before so I don't know what would do more harm than good." Kasper laughed slightly and she pulled her hand back.

"Neither have I but there might be a way to help them. Let me help you Davis." I looked at her.

"Why would you help since you don't know them?" She laughed slightly.

"I do know Kari and T.K., I just don't talk to them really." She knew them?

"How do you know them?" She scratched her head.

"Well, I met Kari in school. We went to the same elementary school but I moved to America shortly after we entered the fourth grade. We were friends back then and we sort of kept in touch but we grew apart as we got older. We don't talk much now but I would like to think we're still friends." Why did Kari never mention knowing Kasper the few times I talked about her then?

"As for T.K., we are actually very distantly cousins. I believe it is on our mother's side if I remember correctly. I just know that my parents know his mother and they once said we were cousins. We talk and get along, we're friends as well. Like Kari though we don't talk much – especially in school." She didn't even look like T.K. – then again she did say distant cousins.

 _THURSDAY – After School_

When the final bell rang I was excited. The day was finally over and I could go home. There wasn't anything to do today. I stood up and stretched – it had taken so much not to doze off during class. The classroom was buzzing but I glanced at Kasper since she was standing so still – her shoulders were tensed.

"Something wrong Kasper?" She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Kasper?" I stepped around her to see what she was staring at.

She was staring at her D Terminal. She was reading something or she had already read it. Something was wrong though. As I shifted to try and peek at what it was she jumped – as if finally registering my presence. She closed her D Terminal really quick and she looked at me.

"What happened?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, just uh, bad news?" I crossed my arms.

"You've been mailing someone back and forth since lunch – even though you usually follow rules." Something was going on and she wasn't saying what it was, even though she knew that I'd help her if she needed it.

"Jasper and I have been mailing. We uh had plans today but it's a no go. One of his friends need his help so he has to go and help them. He told me that I should just go home today." She was hiding something.

"Hey Kasper, think I could borrow Davis?" I looked at Kari when she suddenly spoke.

Why was Kari here?

"What's up?" Why would she need me?

She gave me look, "There was a mishap and we were going to go and help. Figured you'd want to go help to."

Something happened in the Digital World.

"Who's all going?" Kari glanced at Kasper.

"I'm going to go talk to Jasper before he leaves." Kasper grabbed her bag and she raced out of the room.

"Ken's going to meet us there while Tai and Matt can help to." That's enough.

"I made plans with Kasper. We were going to work on homework together. I don't really want to cancel on her so I can't go today." Kari was surprised.

"Seriously? Davis, come on." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I've canceled a lot on her and I don't want to cancel again." Even if there were plans I just, I couldn't handle watching her and T.K. interact anymore today.

I grabbed my bag and began to back away. Kari just kind of stared at me, surprised. I gave an apologetic grin before leaving the classroom through the other door. I crossed the hall and popped into Kari's original classroom. Kasper and Jasper were talking while Yolei and T.K. were at Kari's seat. They waved but I looked back to Kasper.

"Hey Davis." Jasper greeted me before I could speak.

"I'll see you later Kasper." Kasper nodded and Jasper left.

"Something up Davis?" I shifted slightly.

"I need some help with the homework and I was wondering if you'd help me." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why don't we head to my house?" I nodded.

Kari entered and she gave me a strange look. I did my best to ignore the looks that they were giving me as I followed Kasper out. I just couldn't do it today. Tai and Matt were the strongest and with them together if it came down to it Agumon and Gabumon would be able to go into Omnimon.

 _THURSDAY – After School, Kasper's House_

It stared at the house that Kasper had led me to. She was fishing for her keys and I was surprised. I hadn't been to Kasper's house before. We usually went to my place or went to the library. This was a first. I looked to Kasper when I heard the door open.

"I'm home and I brought one of my friends!" Kasper called it out as she entered.

"Welcome back!" The voices came from the same room.

I stepped in and Kasper closed the door behind me. I slipped off my shoes and I noticed that there were no guest slippers or anything. Kasper just slipped her shoes off and started towards one of the rooms. She paused and looked at me, confused.

"Come on, come meet my parents." She smiled and I just nodded.

I shifted my bag slightly on my shoulder before following her. I was a bit worried about meeting her parents. I wasn't sure what to expect really. The room that I entered was the kitchen. Her mom was making something while her father sat the table. There were various books spread out across the table and a laptop in front of him. Kasper seemed to take after her father in appearances – they had the same greyish blue hair, his was slightly greyer though.

"Who might you be?" I looked to her mother, she had turned around and looked.

Her mother wore a soft smile – her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail. I shifted nervous – this was the first time I met them and the first time I've been to her house before. I just feel like this was a really strange moment.

"Motomiya Daisuke, it's nice to meet." I smiled slightly and her mother laughed.

"Relax a bit Daisuke, we're not that scary." I looked to her father when he spoke.

Despite looking rather mean at first, thanks to how he had been glaring at the screen, he wore a rather gentle smile now as well. He had taken off his glasses as well. I looked at Kasper when she laughed.

"We're going to be working on homework in my room." I expected something but her mother just turned and went back to cooking while her father nodded.

Kasper went to the fridge, "Do you want anything to drink before we head up Davis? We have soda and juice. Oh, we also have chips. We could make some sandwiches probably."

"Soda's fine." I was really surprised her parents weren't saying anything.

"Will you be here for dinner?" I shrugged.

"I don't know actually. Probably not though." Her mother nodded.

"If you two need any help you're free to come down and I'll help." Kasper smiled and kissed her father's cheek quickly before coming back to me, offering me a soda.

"Alright." With that Kasper left the kitchen.

I hesitated but turned and followed her. I didn't know what to think at this point. We reached a door that had her name on it and unsurprisingly she opened the door. I don't know what I was expecting really – well maybe a slightly more girly room. She had different anime posters on her wall along with some drawings. She had pictures of her and her family hanging up as well. In one corner she had a desk that had a computer sitting on it and beside it was actually a TV. She had a bookcase that was full of books – some were Japanese and some were English. Thanks to the posters I was unsurprised to see manga on the shelves.

"So, what do you need help with?" She asked it as she sat her book bag on her bed.

"English." She laughed but nodded.

"I think I can help with that." I sat my bag on the low table that I usually saw.

I sat down, crossed legged on the ground and tried to stop myself from looking around her room too much. It was odd being in a girl's room. She sat her books on the table before going over and opening a curtain which actually led a balcony.

"What do your parents do, Kasper?" She looked at me as she sat down.

"Well my father is an English Professor at Kyoto University while my mother works with my uncle. My grandfather, on my mother's side, owns a business but my uncle runs it mostly and my mother helps him." I blinked, surprised.

"Really?" She nodded and pulled her English notebook from her stack.

"Yelp, we moved back to Japan thanks to my mother's job actually. She's currently acting head of the Japan Branch actually." Her family seems pretty well off.

We started to work on the homework after that. She helped make the English worksheet not take two hours and it only took about twenty minutes. She wasn't actually in an English Class since she could actually speak English fluently, she spent that class period in an Art Class.

"Thanks a lot Kasper." We had just finished everything.

"No problem, besides its fun hanging out with you." I smiled.

"So, you want to hang out for a while or do you have to go home?" I looked at the clock that was sitting on her dresser.

"I can hang out for a while, if your parents don't mind." She shook her head.

"They won't mind. They're pretty happy that I finally invited a friend over, they were actually starting to think I was making people up when I talked about how my day went." I tilted my head.

"Why?" She sighed.

"I had trouble making friends in America. I was the odd kid then I made friends with Wil. He was pretty popular with the girls and that got me a lot of hate from them. I was bullied pretty badly actually, Jasper and Wil did their best to help me though." I frowned.

"It's kind of stupid that they bullied you because you were friends with someone." She shrugged.

"They helped to make me strong. They also helped me find the courage to stand up for myself and face whatever comes my way." The smile that lit her face made me smile.

"Kasper!" It was her father.

"I'm coming!" She called it back as she stood up.

"I'll be right back." I nodded and watched as she left.

I sat there for a couple of minutes. Kasper was stronger than I had originally given her credit for. She usually kept her mouth shut and walked away from people when they tried to harass her. Perhaps she didn't walk away because she was afraid but because she didn't want to waste time on them. Not to mention she had a different past than I had thought. The way she had settled into being popular I had thought she had been popular but she seemed to have been the target of the popular kids. That also explained why she was someone who tried to defend people who got picked on.

I glanced around her room but my eyes settled on a picture that hung by her computer. I stood up and walked over to get a closer look. I was surprised seeing the picture. In the picture Kasper didn't wear her usual hat, her hair was pulled into a ponytail actually. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans as well instead of her uniform. Standing beside her in the picture though was Willis. He had his arm over her shoulder and they both held up peace signs. They stood in front a painting that had a blue ribbon pinned to it.

She knew Willis! Whoa, wait was the 'Wil' she just brought up Willis? I noticed that there were other pictures of her and Willis. Some included Jasper as well.

"Davis?" I looked over my shoulder and to Kasper.

She looked confused while she held a trey that had some sandwiches and chips. A soda and a glass of juice was balanced on the trey as well.

"Willis, you know him?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, you know him?" I nodded.

"I met him over the summer." Something flickered in her eyes but she smiled widely.

"I met him when I moved to America, we still talk now. Wil is probably my best friend." Huh, interesting.

"Small world." She nodded and moved to sit the trey down on the table.

"So, since we're not at school I wanted to ask – what do you plan to do to get Kari and T.K. together? I mean the dance is on Saturday and it's already Thursday. So, if you plan to do something before the dance then you don't have much time." I sighed and glanced at the calendar that she had hanging.

"Well Valentine's Day isn't until next week and it doesn't even have to be done by then." I went over to the table and sat back down.

"That's true but since you decided to help it'll be a matter of time before they figure out you're up to something – you're not really good at keeping a secret for a long time from your friends." She took a bite from the sandwich she had picked up while I gave her look.

"I resent that." She shook her head and swallowed.

"You can resent that all you like but it doesn't change the fact that it's true. I still remember how you had made some elaborate plan for my birthday last month – some surprise party you worked with Jasper to plan, even though it was also his birthday but you two wanted to try and cheer me up with the surprise. You couldn't keep your mouth shut and ended up telling me about what you two had planned." I looked the table – still a bit angry at myself for having ruined that surprise.

I had been so excited about it though.

"We can't trick them into a room and have them confess, they're comfortable around each other." I looked at Kasper when she just changed topics suddenly.

She was staring off into space.

"We could try to have them admit it to one of us and have the other overhear. I could ask Kari straight out who she likes between T.K. and me. You could always drag T.K. to wherever so he hears." Kasper shot me a disapproving look.

"Nice plan but that that'll only crush you more. Not to mention you'd be present to see them going mushy." She sat her sandwich down and crossed her arms.

"If you're going to help them you also need to think about yourself Davis. You're still there friend and at the end of this you should still be able to be their friend. I say we find a way to get them together without you having to end up as some pawn that ends up getting hurt any more than you already are. Also, don't try to say that you'd take the pain if it meant that she'd be happy. It's a nice sentiment, really." I sighed but shrugged.

"You got any plans?" She stared at me before shaking her head.

"No, we could always consult the internet." I rolled my eyes.

"All they're going to say is probably gonna have to deal with locker letters." Scared people would leave letters in the locker of the person they liked.

"Wait!" I jumped and looked at Kasper.

"What?" She grinned.

"Locker letters. If I have a sample of their handwriting I can mimic it. I could write a letter as if I'm them and ask them to the dance – setting them up with each other without the other knowing." I stared at her.

"There is no way you could mimic their handwriting." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a skill I picked up years ago ok? I can actually mimic people's handwriting. I can mimic my parents, Jasper, and even Wil's handwriting! I could probably mimic your handwriting by now." I grinned.

"Try it." She grinned as well.

"Challenge accepted." She leant back and grabbed a journal off of the shelf that was full of photo albums and other such items.

As she flipped through the journal I spied different drawings. Yet also things written in symbols. She flipped too quickly for me to figure out what the journal was for since it was all upside down. She stopped on a blank page and switched her pencil back and forth in her hands before nodding slightly. She began to write and I watched actually surprised. She was concentrated but it actually looked like my handwriting.

After a couple of moments she spun the journal around so I could read what she wrote. She had actually managed to copy my handwriting and she even captured my usual writing to. It was off the wall and random but funny. I looked at her and she gave proud smile. She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms.

"See, told ya. It's a skill I picked up since my parents were always busy. I usually signed permission slips and wrote excuse notes for Jasper and myself – of course with their permission." As if realizing what she said she gave a nervous laugh.

As I looked back down the page flipped itself, revealing the page before it. I was surprised though by what was now sitting in front of me. The journal was snatched quickly and closed but not quickly enough. I looked at Kasper and found that she was blushing slightly.

She gave a slight laugh, "S-sorry about that, you weren't supposed to see that."

The drawing had been of me. In the drawing I had been at school and focused on something – probably the teacher since I had been looking forwards. Great detail had been put into it as well.

"That's awesome though! Did you draw that?" She nodded slowly.

"You're a really great artist!" She ducked her head, hiding behind her journal now.

"T-thanks." I hadn't even known she was able to draw.

"Do you have anything else you can show me?" She looked at me, stared at me really.

She hesitated but nodded. She sat the journal down and turned around to the shelf that was behind her. She pulled off a spiral notebook but once she sat it on the table I realized it was actually a sketch book. She offered it to me and I opened it quickly. As I paged through it was I was stunned. The drawings ranged from nature scenes to crowded streets to Willis to Jasper and even to the three of them together.

"Why do you never color yourself in these?" I looked at her and she blinked.

"Huh?" It was odd and stood out.

"You colored everything but in every drawing you're not colored, as if you're a ghost in the drawings." She gave a sad smile.

"I just didn't back then, that's from two years ago. My most recent sketchbook is at Wil's place unless he finally mailed it." I nodded.

"Wait." I looked at the different drawings and paintings that decorated her walls.

"Did you draw and paint the stuff on your walls?" She laughed slightly.

"Kind of, I did the paintings. The drawings aren't mine though – even though Jasper and Wil insist I can draw I can't do designs very well. Those, ironically, belong to Wil. He gave them to me as we were moving and since I had blank space I decided to fill them with his designs." The soft smile that she wore as she stared at one of the designs was, odd.

"So, should I write a letter as Kari and T.K.? We drop the letters in their lockers tomorrow?" I stared at her as my mind tried to switch gears.

"Won't they just ask each other before the dance and figure out that they didn't drop the letter for each other?" She tapped the table and took a bite of her sandwich.

It would be easy for them figure out what was going before anything happen. They would just assume someone was playing a trick on them probably. They would disregard it and probably not talk for a little while.

"What if we do it at the end of the day? T.K. is meeting me after school tomorrow because my mom wants to plan a family get together and she doesn't have everyone's – that doesn't matter anyways. After that I grab T.K. and we leave before he can talk to Kari. Maybe plot and make it so he doesn't text and ask her if she wrote the letter? I'm almost sure Kari would be too shy to question him to." Yeah but Yolei might ruin it if she thinks I had anything to do with it.

"What if, I don't know, Yolei might know I might plan something and could ruin it if she thinks it's because of me?" Kasper stared before grinning.

"Make T.K. drop hints tomorrow that he likes her or might be interested in going to the dance with her – enough to make Yolei think that T.K. did it." She stood and head to her desk.

"How would we do that? We're not even in their class so the only time we'd be able to would be at lunch and Yolei has computer club tomorrow during lunch." Kasper grinned as she looked over her shoulder.

"Jasper." She grabbed loose-leaf paper from a drawer.

"Would Jasper actually participate in this?" She nodded as she returned to the table.

"He is getting tired of listening to T.K. talking about Kari but being too scared to say anything. He actually entertained the idea of asking Kari to the dance in front of T.K. to see how badly T.K. could get jealous and see if he would just blurt it out." I laughed slightly hearing that – I couldn't help it.

"Why would T.K. even take it seriously? Jasper's mentioned a girlfriend before." Kasper shrugged and flipped through one of her various notebooks.

"Eh, he knows that we broke up. He also already had one of his panicky moments and thought Kari might like me since Kari and I interact 'oddly' by his terms." I jumped and looked Jasper – he stood in the doorway.

"T.K. also doesn't know that we know Kari from the past or maybe he does. It might be part of the reason why he thought that – Kari did have a crush on me back in grade school." I stared at him.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"A lot of girls have liked him over the past – only one ever caught his eye though. Stupid girl, lucky I'm a nice person and not someone who's evil." I looked at Kasper – caught off guard by her last couple of words.

"Uh." I wanted to ask what happened but I wasn't sure if I should.

"She was our friend, lied to us and betrayed us. She even cheated on me." I gulped and looked at Jasper – I didn't know what to say to that.

"I take it that you two are going to the dance?" I wasn't going to argue about the topic change.

"I'm going at least to see if the plan works." Jasper stared at me before his eyes flickered to Kasper.

"You know I wasn't going to ask anyone Jas. I might go just to see how this turns out as well. I might just stay home and binge watch anime. Maybe I'll just Skype Wil. I don't know what I plan to do." He sighed and I had to wonder if I missed something.

"So, why were you here Davis? Up here in my sister's room all alone with her." I blushed slightly but glared at Jasper.

The question and comment felt long overdue though. I had expected the question and comment – or some form – to have been said by their parents either when I first showed up or recently. It was going on three hours now that I've been here.

"Needed help with homework and then we just started to hang out." He nodded.

"Either of you have a sample of T.K.'s handwriting?" I looked back to Kasper only to see that she had a whole letter written – all in Kari's handwriting.

"Yes, ironically I asked to borrow his notes before I left earlier." She grinned.

"Perfect!" Luck?

 _FRIDAY – Morning, Before School_

"Are you sure about this?" I was a bit nervous of actually doing this now.

"Yes, I did it for a reason Davis." Kasper had left the notes signed anonymously.

"Why did you decide to do that?" She stopped at my question and turned to face me.

We were heading to school – Jasper, her and me were walking together. I had gone a little out of the way to meet up with them this morning but I didn't care. I had left earlier than usual since Jun was being annoying. She was trying to pester me into getting her the chance to talk to Matt and be able to give him something. I couldn't stand it so I left early and ended up heading towards their place.

She placed her hands on her hips, "If they're terrified of hurting the other and they see the letter is from them won't they just chicken out and not show up?"

I could see Kari maybe chickening out – then again if she chickened out and didn't show and T.K. did then that would cause issues. Even if it was the other way around. Someone would get hurt if the other didn't show. Or they would both show and just act normal, afraid of making a move.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" She laughed slightly but Jasper smirked.

"She has actually." Kasper shot a glare at Jasper.

"You promised not to say anything about that!" Jasper just laughed at Kasper.

"When did she do this before?" I wanted to know now.

"Actually it was for-"

"Jasper!" That yell wasn't the funny kind but warning.

I was surprised because tears seemed to dot the side of her eyes as she glared at Jasper. She was angry but there was a twinge of pain in her eyes as well. For some reason it hurt seeing that pain. For some reason it bothered me.

"Sorry." Jasper looked away, scratching the back of his head.

What happened?

 _SATURDAY – Dance_

I leaned on the wall since I wasn't that interested in what was going on. If Yolei wasn't hogging Ken I would've been talking to him. He was too polite to walk away from her. I didn't blame him though since he liked her. I laughed slightly as I watched Kari freak out. I don't know why I found it funny but it was. Watching her be so nervous was funny.

In a way, I was kind of glad it turned out this way I think. Stepping back I got an interesting look at things. Kari and T.K. had known each other for five years. Who knows how long they liked each other. T.K. was always able to cheer Kari up when she was upset whereas there were days I had made her more upset than happy. I shook my head and tried to clear my head.

I wasn't sure why it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would or as much as it had at first. Maybe I didn't like Kari as much as I thought I did. Maybe I had known this would be the outcome for so long I had gotten over her but hadn't realized it. Maybe the pain I had felt at first was just the fact that she hadn't told me the truth – the complete truth at least.

"Davis!" I looked to Kasper when she called my name.

My eyes widened as I stared at her. I forgot how to breathe for a second. Her usual attire was far gone. Her hat was gone which not only left her hair free but she had curled it. The dress she wore was pure white besides a blue ribbon that was tied around her waist. She stopped in front of me and placed her hands behind her back.

"How are you today?" I opened my mouth but no words came out.

Why couldn't I find any words?

"Davis?" She frowned in worry.

"I'm great!" The words gushed out – I didn't like the frown on her face.

"Did the cat have your tongue?" I was glad that she closed her eyes as she laughed because I felt my face heat up.

"How's your day?" I forced the words out – trying to cool my face down as well.

She laughed as she shifted, spinning on her feet so her face was to the wall. She leaned the wall and just smiled. She watched as some people danced and others just chatted.

"Pretty good surprisingly." She looked at me and I gulped.

"Why do you say that?" She looked away once again.

"Hm, I think I want to keep it a secret Davis." I frowned.

"Oh hey, my chicken cousin finally got the nerve to walk in." I looked to where Kari had been when she said that.

I watched as Kari and T.K. interacted. It didn't actually hurt watching them talk. I didn't feel bad at all watching as they got together – even if I couldn't hear them I knew what was going on. I didn't even feel the need to butt in and try and stop it. I was glad that it was happening finally.

"How are you holding up?" I looked at Kasper.

"Huh?" What was she talking about?

"You love Kari, don't you?" She tilted her head and worry swam in her eyes.

"I think I overthought my feelings for her, if that makes any sense." She blinked.

I looked back to them, they were talking to Yolei now.

"I don't think I actually loved her Kasper. If I'm completely honest, I actually feel really happy for them. I don't feel bad at all." I blushed and looked at Kasper when she grabbed my hand.

She was looking at me and she was just staring at the floor. She was smiling softly and then her eyes widened. She looked panicked suddenly. Her eyes jumped to our hands and she was going to pull her hand away but I closed my hand around hers. Holding her hand. She raised her eyes to look at me.

"Davis?" She was blushing.

I smiled at her and my heart thumped hard in my chest. I was glad that I had chosen to come. I was especially happy that Kasper was here. I watched as Kasper's surprised look faded away into a gentle smile. She smiled at me and I watched in awe as her eyes seemed to change. They were still blue but they became such a brilliant, bright blue color that I felt like I was staring into the sky. I felt like I was getting lost in her eyes.

She stood from the wall and pulled on my hand, "Let's dance."

I wasn't sure why I followed her from the wall. I didn't know the song that played or even how to dance but I just danced. She laughed but she was smiling so wide. She seemed to just give off a sudden warm aura. In that moment, nothing else really mattered. Just the fact that we were having fun.

 _SATURDAY – Dance, Some Time Later_

I sat down and sipped at the soda. More people were dancing than they had earlier. I just laughed as I thought about how this day started. I hadn't intended to have as much fun as I was having. I looked over the crowd and was a bit surprised when I noticed Kari. She was making her way towards me.

I tilted my head, "What's up Kari?"

She smiled at me and just shook her head. I was confused.

"Thank you." I raised my eyebrow.

"For what?" She laughed.

"You were behind the notes that ended up T.K. and my lockers, right?" I shrugged.

"Don't know." She shook her head.

"Yolei ratted you out about how you said you wanted to help T.K. and me." I smiled and stood up.

"Alright, so what if I was? Actually, it wasn't completely me. I wasn't even the one who came up with the idea." She looked confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I smiled.

"I can't copy handwriting, needed help from an artist to manage that part." She tilted her head.

"Who helped you?" I shook my head.

"It's a secret." She looked me over before shrugging.

"Alright. I want to know though, how is going?" I blinked.

"What do you mean?" She laughed and gave me a look.

"You and Kasper. I saw you two earlier, you're dating right?" I was surprising.

"You two were cute together." I blushed.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Did Kasper and I really look like we were dating?

"She had to step out – Jasper called her about something." Kari nodded.

I shifted on my feet, "Also, Kasper and I aren't dating."

Kari looked surprised, "Really?"

I nodded. Kasper was a great friend. Someone I was also wondering if I liked now after everything today. The way she just seemed to brighten my world and made my heart beat. I had to wonder if I liked her. I wasn't sure though because I had thought that I liked Kari but I hadn't.

"You looked like you were so in love with her though!" I looked at Kari.

"Did I really?" She nodded quickly.

"I mean, I kind of do like her. We're only friends though. Not to mention, I'm not even completely sure if I like her! I mean until recently I thought I liked you." Kari hummed as she looked off to the side.

"You know, at one point I think you did like me Davis. You're not as dense as people think you are though so I think you knew a while ago that I liked T.K." I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Everyone knew you liked T.K. besides T.K. himself, somehow." Kari's eyes snapped back to me.

"What?" I laughed.

"You were pretty obviously. Everyone knew that T.K. liked you besides you. It was pretty obvious to everyone else you two liked each other." She blushed.

"R-really?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She looked stared at me before grinning.

"Kind of like it is with you and Kasper then? Kasper likes you, you know that right Davis?" When my heart skipped a beat hearing that and I felt happy I knew.

"I didn't know." I stopped.

I remembered back to the courtyard. I remembered how she was so happy to see me. How deflated so quickly after I told her about asking Kari to the dance. How she seemed broken in that moment. She listened as I complained about being rejected by Kari all the while she liked me. The guy she wanted to ask to the dance.

"She wanted to ask me to the dance, didn't she?" Actually, maybe she had planned to ask me that day and she that was why she was so jumpy at first.

"She didn't ask you?" I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" She shifted.

"Well, I overheard her and Jasper the other day. Kasper had asked him to tell you that she wanted to talk to you. She told him that she was going to ask you. After seeing you two today, I thought she actually asked you in the courtyard." I gulped – she actually had been planning to ask me.

How badly had that hurt?

"I'm back!" I looked to Kasper when she approached – smiling away.

"Hello Kari." Kasper smiled and Kari nodded.

"Hey Kasper, why don't you two come over and hang out with us?" Kasper seemed uncertain about Kari's offer but I grinned.

"That's perfect, you can meet Ken! He's one of my best friends." Kasper looked at me before smiling and nodded.

"That'd be nice." Kari led the way and somehow I found myself holding Kasper's hand.

"Look who finally joined the group!" T.K. tossed the words but I noticed that his eyes drifted to the hand that held Kasper's hand.

The fact that I knew that they were cousin made it make sense.

"Hey T.K., I heard some good news about a chicken not be a chicken anymore." T.K. gave a tired look to Kasper and she only laughed.

"I don't know, there might be another chicken." Kari got looks but she had glanced at me.

"Kari." She wouldn't – would she?

"Yes?" She gave me a grin but I chose not to question anything.

"Oh yeah! Ken this is Kasper Mason, Kasper this is Ken Ichijouji." Yolei beat me to the introductions.

"Nice to meet you Kasper." Kasper grinned and nodded to Ken.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ken looked from Kasper and he also stared at our hands.

He looked from our hands and to me. He raised his eyebrow and gave a look. He was asking silently if there was something between Kasper and me. I gave a slight smile. I couldn't exactly tell him that I wasn't certain.

"I take it that this is why you didn't want to tell me who you were meeting here. I wasn't expecting Davis, that's for sure." Kasper gave a nervous laugh and she let go of my hand so she could put her hands behind her back.

"Well, we're only here as friends." I heard pang of sadness in her voice when she admitted that.

"Really?" Yolei seemed surprised.

Did it really seem like we were dating?

"After Davis ditched our hangout and then you two being here, I thought you two were together for sure." Yolei's words made my cheeks burn.

Why were they all subtle when it came to T.K. and Kari but so blatant when it came to me?!

"Well that's not the case." Kasper gave a dull laugh.

"It could be." Everyone looked at me and Kasper's eyes snapped to me.

"What?" She was shocked.

"It could be if you want to be. I do like you Kasper." She blushed and her head dropped.

I was worried at that reaction. The group was looking between Kasper and me.

"Kasper?" I called her name – worried.

She lifted her head slowly. Her face was really red.

"You're serious?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why would I joke about that?" She raised her hands and hid her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" She wasn't crying, was she?

"Kasper is seriously shy. You just, probably embarrassed her really badly. She's probably be back to normal soon. Hopefully." T.K.'s words comforted me a bit.

I watched as Kasper peeked around her hands. She let her hands drop. She grabbed her dress, bunching it in her hands. Even though she was still blushing she put on a brave face.

"I like you to, Davis." I blushed but smiled when she blurted the words out.


	5. Ending Author's Note

Another thing that should be mentioned. There are hints of something going down in the Digital World. Those parts were not written though. This idea could potentially belong to a larger story. I have not written the larger story and in truth the larger story only started to form in my head as I wrote this. The larger story goes back to before this story takes place and stretches after the story ends.

Potentially the larger story will be written. I am not sure though. I don't even know what people would think of the way I write this. What do you guys think? Should I write the larger story? The larger story would not be structured like this – maybe switching perspective but not having chapters nearly carbon copies of each other like this. It would be closer to how I have Kari's Secret set up.

Also did I do well with the different perspectives? I was really trying to make it work right.


End file.
